happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Smoochies
Smoochies are videos of individual characters on Happy Tree Friends dying in different ways. Usually they involve a prop being used in an unlikely and deadly way. It includes one character where you give him/her something. You can choose any of three options, but all of them result in the character dying. After a few seconds of inactivity, the character will do an idle action, such as laugh or say hello. Cuddles' Pet Smoochie 310px|rightFeeding rabbits can be very dangerous! Idle animations *Cuddles waves and says "Hello!" and happily giggles. *Cuddles tilts his head to the side and makes a slight grunt, then he tilts his head back, while sighing. Smoochie options #'Feed': A carrot falls right next to Cuddles. Cuddles eagerly takes a bite out of it, and swallows. Suddenly, he begins choking. He desperately tries to remove the carrot from his throat but no avail, then Cuddles then falls over dead. His foot can be seen twitching. #'Sleep': A tranquilizer dart flies in from offscreen and stabs Cuddles in the arm. As he stares at it curiously, he is hit by eight more of them in various parts of his body, including his left eye. Cuddles then falls over and possibly faints or dies from low blood pressure from the tranquilizer darts. #'Clean': A shower head appears and releases water. Cuddles apparently likes it. Just as Cuddles starts enjoying his bath, the room begins to flood. He holds his breath when the water fills to the top of the screen, but he eventually drowns and his corpse floats to the top. Trivia *There is no blood in any of the three options in his smoochie. *This is the only smoochie without a fixed theme for it. *In Cuddles' account on MySpace, it mentions that he is allergic to carrots because they make him choke, which is referenced in the Feed option of his Smoochie. However, this was never officially confirmed by Mondo Media and it is also possible that the death was merely due to the carrot being stuck in Cuddles' throat. Cuddles was seen with a shopping bag of carrots in A Bit of a Pickle, contradicting his "allergy". *Cuddles' Smoochie has not been uploaded on Youtube by Mondo. *This is also only smoochie that does not contain any goofs/errors. *If one looks closely after Cuddles falls over after getting hit by numerous tranquilizer darts, his eye with the tranq dart can be seen twitching. Giggles' Valentine Smoochie 310px|right A sweet Valentine’s Day Smoochie featuring Giggles! Idle animations *She giggles softly. *Giggles blows a kiss, creating a small red heart which floats up and pops. Smoochie options #'Flowers': A bouquet of roses falls next to Giggles, and she takes a big sniff of them, despite that she has a pollen allergy. She sneezes and giggles sheepishly. She sneezes again and realizes she has an allergy before sneezing uncontrollably. A final sneeze builds up, but it fades and she sighs with relief. However, she then sneezes it and her brain explodes out the back of her head, blood comes out of her ears, and she falls down dead, face first. #'Cupid': A clothes rack zips by the screen, dressing up Giggles in a Cupid costume complete with a pair of wings, a halo on a stick, a heart-tipped arrow, and a bow. Taking careful aim, she shoots her arrow and giggles. Suddenly, an arrow zips in from behind her and pierces through her stomach. Giggles looks down at the arrow sticking out of her body and shrieks in horror, but before she can do anything else, she is then shot and pierced by a dozen more arrows, with the last going through the back of her head. She falls face down on the floor and her body slides slowly down the arrow shafts, her eye still twitching. (implying she could possibly still be alive) #'Note': Giggles takes out a piece of paper and an envelope. She kisses the paper and stuffs it into the envelope before licking it closed, which gives her a severe paper cut that slices off the tip of her tongue. She screams as blood begins pouring out of her tongue and forms a pool around her. Panicking, she tries to reattach her tongue, but her face goes white from blood loss and she gives one final cute smile before falling back into the pool of her own blood. The letter appears on the front of the screen, reading "Happy Valentine's Day!" with Giggles' kiss mark still on it. Trivia *A Lumpy suit can be seen on the clothes rack, as well as six different trench coats, a king's robe, and a tracksuit similar to Disco Bear's. *On the First Blood DVD, the letter does not appear. *Keeping with the Valentine's theme, there are large amounts of heart imagery in this Smoochie. The screen, the border, the buttons, the arrowheads, most of the blood splatters, the kiss Giggles blows in her idle animation, the huge pool of blood that forms at the end of Note, the petal that fell loose from the bouquet of roses in Flowers, and even bits of Giggles' brain matter in Flowers are heart-shaped. *If you listen closely in the beginning of Note, you can hear Giggles saying "Oh God, yeah!" *This Smoochie features massive amounts of blood in all three options, making it the bloodiest Smoochie. Toothy's Easter Smoochie 310px|rightNot every Easter egg turns out to be a treat! Idle animations *Toothy waves, says "Hello!" (although it sounds a lot like gibberish), and giggles. *Toothy yawns tiredly. Smoochie options #'Yummy': A basket of Easter eggs falls from the sky. Toothy picks up an Easter egg and eats it. Liking the taste, he swallows five more eggs and lies back contentedly. However, the eggs then hatch and five chicks burst out of his stomach. #'Goody': Toothy picks up an Easter egg rolling by, but it hatches before he can eat it. A snake bursts out of the egg and wraps around him. Toothy is squeezed to death by the snake and his eyes pop out. After he dies, the snake tries to swallow him, but his head is too big. #'Tasty': A rotten Easter egg falls from the sky. Toothy picks it up, and despite recoiling at the stench, he eats it happily. He then promptly turns green-faced and vomits onto the screen, spelling out "Happy Easter." When the vomits slides off the screen, Toothy can be seen lying face-down in his own vomit, apparently passed out. However, bubbles come out from the vomit, indicating he's breathing. Errors. * Toothy's huge buck teeth turns into normal teeth numerous times. * Although Toothy only eats six eggs, when they are hatching in his stomach, there are seemingly more chicks. Then, only five chicks pop out of his stomach. * A chick is found behind Toothy's body when there were no eggs there. * The snake was unable to eat Toothy in his smoochie, but in From A to Zoo, a snake was able to digest Petunia easily. It could be assumed that this was done for comedic effect. * In Goody, when the egg comes rolling onto the screen, it pops out of nowhere, like "poof!" (YouTube version only) * When Toothy picks up the egg in Goody, there's a brief shot of Toothy recoiling from the stench of the bad egg in Tasty (YouTube version only). Trivia *The chicks coming out of Toothy's stomach might be a reference to the movie Alien. *This is the most watched smoochie on YouTube. *Toothy's reaction after the basket falls down is somewhat similar to Petunia's reaction to the falling pool in her own smoochie. Petunia's Summer Smoochie 310px|right Petunia dips her toe in the water and get more than she expects. Idle animations *She giggles softly, sounding exactly like Giggles in her Smoochie. *She flicks her tail from side to side. Smoochie options #'Swim': A big light blue rubber kiddie pool falls into the room. Petunia takes out a rubber ducky and puts it in the water. As she begins singing softly, bubbles appear in the water. All of a sudden, a huge peach colored shark bursts out and bites her upper body. Petunia begins screaming, then the shark bites her again, making a slight snap (possibly cracking her neck). Then the shark begins thrashing her around and splattering her lower half on the wall. The shark sinks and the rubber ducky remains untouched. #'Spin': Petunia pulls out a pinwheel, watching it spin as the wind blows. The wind picks up speed, making the pinwheel spin more rapidly. Suddenly, the wind blows so hard that the pinwheel bends towards Petunia's face, shredding it violently as she screams in pain. The wind finally stops and the pinwheel falls away, revealing a hole and a single eyeball where Petunia's face used to be. As the "Reset" button appears, the pinwheel spins slowly again. #'Sprinkle': A hose unrolls itself from the right side of the screen. Petunia uses the hose to water a flower when suddenly, the water runs out. As she looks at the hose in confusion, a huge bulge in the hose swells up behind her and pushes her into the viewer's screen, causing the screen to crack. Her body is then crushed into a bloody mush, her remains sliding down the screen. When the "Reset" button appears, the water can be heard stopping. Errors. *Petunia has both her arms while she is thrashed about, though an extra arm is seen on the ground. *There is blood on Petunia's tail when it comes off, but there is no mark or blood on her rump (like she never had a tail). In the game Going Overboard, Petunia's tail already vanishes when the shark bites her, yet her tail is briefly seen when her body is thrashed about. *On the Sprinkle option, after the flowers bloom, Petunia's cheerful laugh is squeakier than usual (it sounds like Giggles' voice when it should have been slightly lower, though both characters share the same voice actress). *When the shark rips off Petunia's body from its mouth, her brain is seen in her body, when it was supposed to be in her head. *In Spin, if one looks closely when Petunia attempts to keep the pinwheel away from her face, there's a brief shot of Petunia standing next to the wading pool from Swim (YouTube version only). Trivia *The arcade game Going Overboard is referenced to Petunia's Smoochie. *Petunia's face is completely destroyed in all three options in her Smoochie. *Petunia's death in Sprinkle is similar to many Happy Tree Friend's deaths on a scene from Wrath of Con, and Sniffles' death in his Mix 'Smoochie. Nutty's Party Smoochie 310px|right ''It’s a party and everyone is invited! Just be careful what presents you ask for ‘cause you just may get it! Idle animations *He turns his head to the side. *Nutty giggles, sounding a lot like Toothy. Smoochie options #'''Toy: A yo-yo bounces right in front of Nutty, and it lands in his hands. As Nutty jitters in glee for playing with it, one of his teeth gets knocked out by the yo-yo. Angrily, he throws the yo-yo very hard, which results in a very hard sleeper which rubs against his groin and produces a 'buzzing' sound. His fur then catches on fire and he violently combusts, leaving a badly charred skeleton. Ironically, the yo-yo bounces perfectly from his roasted hand, after his death. #'Gift': A present with balloons tied to it falls in front of Nutty. He maniacally unwraps the present, somehow getting the strings of the balloons tied around his neck without noticing, and finds a pair of heavy scissors in the box. Disappointed, he angrily throws down the scissors, allowing the balloons to lift his now-lighter body off the ground, whereupon the strings of the balloons begin strangling him. He unsuccessfully attempts to reach for the scissors, and as a result, he strangles to death. #'Treat': A go-cart drops in front of Nutty, who gleefully jumps in and begins driving back and forth. As the exhaust released by the go-cart begins filling the room, Nutty coughs and gags uncontrollably and eventually suffocates from the noxious fumes. His go-cart continues to periodically bounce off the left side of the screen. Errors. *Nutty doesn't have his candy cane on his chest. *The go-cart's steering wheel was drawn above its own stem when it was summoned, but then appeared to be as normal before the time Nutty starts driving it back and forth. *When the yo-yo hits Nutty, it knocks a tooth out, but when he gets angry, he is seen with all his teeth. Trivia *Nutty's death in Gift is similar to Cuddles' injury in Party Animal. *Apart from knocking his tooth out in Toy, none of Nutty's deaths have blood. *All of Nutty's presents have a blue and pink colour scheme (the yo-yo, the gift wrapping, and the go-cart). *This is one of three times where someone has an injury/death involving their crotch. The others are Giggles in Home Is Where the Hurt Is and Toothy in Brake The Cycle. *All three options of Nutty's Smoochie have the mouth involved: **'Toy': Some of his teeth get knocked out. **'Gift': Strangled by balloons. **'Present': Uncontrollable coughing and gagging. *Nutty suffered no bloody deaths in his Smoochie, but he did bleed after a minor injury. Sniffles' Science Smoochie 310px|right Rockets and magnet and crazy concoctions, these are a few of Sniffles' favorite things. Idle animations *Sniffles reads a book. *Sniffles adjusts his glasses. Smoochie options #'Jet': A jet pack lands next to Sniffles. He puts on the jet pack and begins to lift off, but it is so strong it rips his arms off. After running around in circles and screaming for a while, he passes out from blood loss and falls on his back, making the airborne jet pack smash his remains and finally run out of fuel. #'Magnet': A giant magnet falls next to Sniffles. He picks it up, only for it to get stuck around his waist. He grumbles at this setback before several magnetic objects, including an iron, several nails, a huge pair of scissors, an I-beam, and a bicycle, are drawn to the magnet, impaling and killing Sniffles. #'Mix': Taking out a pair of test tubes, Sniffles mixes chemicals together. He then pours it on an apple, causing the fruit to grow to a massive size. Chuckling evilly, Sniffles proceeds to drink the rest of his potion, expecting to grow enormous. Unfortunately, only his internal organs grow big while his body remains the same size, causing most of his organs to burst out of his stomach. They continue to grow, filling the screen and squashing Sniffles to death. Goofs *One of Sniffles' hands when ripped off in Jet has 3 fingers *Some of the magnetized objects are attracted to Sniffles when they should be attracted to the magnet, so Sniffles should not have died. *Goofs in Mix: **Sniffles' pocket protector is missing. **When Sniffles pours the chemical on the apple, it's black. But when he drinks it, it's green. **When Sniffles was pouring the green chemical into the other test tube, the liquid is black. **Sniffles' guts have that "pressed on the screen" look before his guts completely engulf the whole screen. Trivia *Sniffles and Mime are the only characters who don't talk during their idle animations. **However, in this one, there is no noise. *After he equips his jetpack, Sniffles appears to hum a bit of Splendid's "hero" theme. *One of the objects that impales Sniffles in Magnet is the heavy pair of scissors from Nutty's Smoochie. *In Jet, Sniffles' death is similar to Cuddles' (debatable) death in The Wrong Side of the Tracks. *Sniffles' death in Jet is similar from an injury he suffered (before death) in As You Wish. *Both Sniffles and Petunia suffered fates in their respective Smoochies that involved getting crushed by something that completely fills up the whole screen (Sniffles; his guts and Petunia; a hose). Flaky's Baseball Smoochie 310px|right Be sure to wear protective gear for this baseball game! Idle animations *Flaky waves and chuckles nervously. *Flaky laughs nervously and puts on a foam finger. Smoochie options #'Catch': A catcher's mitt falls from the sky. As Flaky stares at it nervously, a baseball hits her in the left eye, causing her to get knocked out, which also bruises her eye so badly it causes her eye to pop out in a fountain of blood. A catcher's mask falls shortly afterwards, causing her left eye to pop up again. Her foot can still be seen twitching. #'Bat': A metal bat and an old wooden bat fall next to Flaky. She disapproves at the wooden bat and picks up the metal bat instead. While playing with the metal bat, a strike of lightning strikes the metal bat, acting as a lightning rod. As a result, Flaky gets burnt to a crisp. A baseball is then thrown at her and the upper half of her body disintegrates into ashes. Her eyeballs fall to the ground as her remains periodically spark with electricity. #'Gum': A small packet of cards land next to Flaky. Flaky picks it up, and eagerly opens it. She finds three baseball cards (which are promptly thrown away) and a stick of bubblegum, which she tosses into her mouth. With a deep breath, Flaky blows an enormous bubble which then pops, leaving Flaky's face covered with facehugger gum. She flails around desperately, and eventually suffocates to death. Goofs *Flaky's nose disappears after the mask falls on her. *Flaky's buckteeth are missing when she finds the gum in the wrapper. Trivia *Toothy, Lumpy, and Sniffles appear on the baseball cards. *True to form, Flaky jumps noticeably when the various items fall from the sky. *The last two options of her Smoochie don't feature any blood or gore. *In Catch, Flaky could still be alive because her foot can be seen twitching. Pop's BBQ Smoochie 310px|right What NOT to do at your next summer BBQ! Idle animations *Pop lifts his hat and says "Hello, there". *Pop smokes his pipe. Smoochie options #'Light': Pop sprays a BBQ grill with a bottle of flare before igniting it, but the grill explodes and flies into the air, leaving Pop charred and dazed. The grill then comes back down to earth and lands on Pop's head. Charcoal pieces fall out and burn through his head and out his chin. Pop collapses as one last charcoal chunk falls on his chest and burns a hole through his body. #'Corn': A corn cob falls on the grill, prompting Pop to devour it in seconds. As he pats his full belly, a spark from the grill lands on his chest and catches fire. Pop manages to put out the flame, but the heat pops the corn inside him, swelling him up and presumably crushing his organs or choking him to death. #'Kabob': A kabob lands on the grill, much to Pop's delight. As he bites into it, the meat proves rubbery and hard to tear off. In the ensuing struggle, the kebab stick impales Pop through the eye, causing him to collapse face-first on the floor with the kebab stick holding him up. Ultimately, the pressure of his corpse on the stick forces the kebab out of the other side of his head with his eye on the tip. Goofs *Pop's buckteeth hides before he eats corn. *In Kabob, when Pop tosses his pipe away, it disappears into thin air. (YouTube version only) *In the YouTube version, when Pop is swallowing the corn, for a fraction of a second, there's a picture from Kabob when Pop is stabbed in the eye by the kabob. *In Kabob, after Pop has died, the blood on the floor is red, but the blood pouring down Pop's head is orange. *In Corn, the spark burnt some of Pop's robe, but when his body rapidly filled up with corn, the burnt spot mysteriously disappeared. Trivia *This is the first of four instances in which Pop appears without Cub (the others being Milk Pong, Something Fishy, and Tunnel Vision). *This is the first of two Smoochies in which Pop appears, the other being Cub's Christmas Smoochie. *In Corn, Pop's death is similar to his own death in Stealing the Spotlight. *This is one of two times Pop dies without Cub dying as well (Spare Tire). Usually just Cub dies, they both die, or they both survive in an episode. *In Kabob, Pop gives the same yelp as Evil Flippy (most notably in Double Whammy, but during other appearances as well). *In Kabob, Pop's injury (before death) is similar to Flippy's injury in Without a Hitch . Mime's Olympics 310px|right The Olympic Games are going to be a killer! Idle animations *Mime pulls an imaginary rope, stumbling as he reaches the end. *Mime performs the invisible wall routine, complete with squeaking glass sound effects. Smoochie options #'Hammer Throw': A heavy metal ball with a chain and a handle drops down next to Mime. He picks it up and begins spinning it, but when he lets go, it bounces off the wall, hits his face, and smashes his brain out the back of his head. #'Hurdles': A pair of running shoes drop down and Mime hops into them. A hurdle then drops down and Mime runs at it, but because his shoelaces are tangled together, he trips onto the hurdle, which slices the top of his head off. As Mime is weakly crawling under the hurdle to reach the sliced-off top of his head, the bar of the hurdle falls off, becoming a makeshift gullotine and chopping his head off, as well as slicing off his face, arms, and another part of his brain. #'Weights': A long barbell falls in front of Mime and he successfully lifts it above his head. A small bird lands on the right side of it and Mime begins tilting, but he regains his balance when the bird moves to the center of the barbell. Two larger birds land on the left and right sides of the barbell and all seems fine until the barbell falls right through Mime. This vertically slices him in half, at which point the small bird begins pecking at the remains. Goofs *Mime's arms pass though his head when holding the weights. *Mime doesn't have his tail. Trivia *This is one of three episodes without any voices (the other two being Dino-Sore Days (although this did have vocal sound effects in it) and Without A Hitch. These, however, were in black and white. *This Smoochie was created in commemoration of the 2008 Beijing Olympics. *Mime's brain is exposed in all three options of his Smoochie. *This is the first Smoochie with smoother animation than the previous ones. Disco Bear's Halloween Smoochie 310px|right Disco Bear goes trick-or-treating for Halloween, but gets more tricks than he bargains for! Idle animations *Disco Bear pats his afro. *Music plays as Disco Bear starts dancing, then suddenly stops. Smoochie options #'Ghost': A bin falls next to Disco Bear. He takes a sheet of cloth and uses a pair of scissors to turn it into a ghost costume for trick-or-treating. After puting the scissors back in the bin, he rings the doorbell but then trips backwards when a ghost puppet startles him and makes him falls on the scissors, impaling through the back of his head and out both of his eyes. #'Caveman': Disco Bear goes through a costume change into a caveman, complete with a loincloth and a club. He moves to knock on the door, only to be stepped on by a T-Rex. When the T-Rex lifts his foot, we see that Disco Bear is a mangled mess, and he can only groan and moan in pain. When suddenly, a raptor comes out of the door and begins to scrape at his reamins. When the "Reset" button appears, the raptor periodically rubs at his remains to make sure he's dead. #'Thrillah': Disco Bear goes through a costume change into what resembles a Michael Jackson Thriller outfit. Once again, he goes trick-or-treating and he receives a lollipop from Lumpy. Unfortunately, he bites down on it too hard, causing his teeth to get stuck. He yanks his skull from his head when he tries to pull the lollipop from his teeth. Lumpy then uses his skull as a jack-o-lantern. Goofs *The sickle claw on the raptor's hind leg changes. *The doorbell disappears after Disco Bear pulls his skull out. *The scissors were not open when Disco Bear put them in the box, so they shouldn't have impaled both of his eyes. *The scissors are much bigger than at the moment Disco Bear wield it on his hand. *When Disco Bear is flailing around after he impales his eyes, the turns are simply mirrored animations of his initial pose (made obvious by the fact that the eye with the scissor point sticking out of it shifts from right to left as Disco Bear turns). Trivia *The ghost puppet used to scare Disco Bear is the same one used at the end of some Halloween episodes. *The Cursed Idol can be seen on the costume rack. *The hand of Lumpy can be seen from the door. *Disco Bear's caveman outfit resembles Cro-Marmot. *This is the second time a character used another character's head as a jack-o-lantern, the first being in Out of Sight, Out of Mime. *This is the second smoochie where Lumpy makes a cameo appearance, the first was in Giggles', where a suit resembling himself can be seen in the costume rack. *If one decompiles the .swf file of this Smoochie and checks its frames, one can see a frame containing every basic body parts of Disco Bear. There are also other frames which contain the body parts of his caveman version and the thriller outfit version, as well as a frame that contains the Generic Tree Friends' mouth parts. *Disco Bear's eyes pop out in all of his smoochies. Cub's Christmas Smoochie 310px|right Cub discovers that there’s no time like the “present” to get your Christmas gift! Idle animations *Cub baby talks. *Cub laughs happily. Smoochie options #'Gift 1': Cub goes through one of the boxes and pulls out container of bubbles and a bubble wand. Cub blows a bubble, and it starts to float up. Suddenly, the bubble falls back down on Cub, and gets trapped in it. He tries to pop the bubble, but the bubble shrinks until Cub dies from suffocation. He falls dead, and at that exact moment, the bubble pops. Pop, thinking Cub fell asleep, continues reading his paper. #'Gift 2': Cub stumbles towards a flat box, and in it, he finds a hula hoop. He begins to spin it around. Pop, noticing this, is impressed. Pop then pulls out even more hula hoops at throws them at Cub, who's successfully spinning them, then Pop goes back to his newspaper. Cub then notices that something's wrong. Suddenly, the hula hoops fly out in all directions, then seconds later, Cub's body is sliced into multiple pieces. Pop, unaware that Cub died, continues to throw hula hoops at his sliced up remains. #'Gift 3': Cub opens up one of the presents, discovering a spinning top and pressing a button to make it spin. It spins so hard it pulls off Cub's skin when he attempts to touch it. He falls and is impaled on the top, getting Pop's attention. The father finally gets up and attempts to perform CPR on Cub, pressing down on the button and causing the top and Cub's body to spin around, without removing the top from Cub's body. Goofs *In Gift 2, after the hula hoops fly off, blood appears on two presents in front of where the viewer's screen is before Cub gets sliced into pieces. Trivia *There are skulls on the Christmas tree decorations. *So far, this is the only Smoochie to have more than one character in it (not counting Lumpy's cameo in Disco Bear's smoochie). *This is the only Smoochie to take place inside a building rather than in a colored background. *It is sometimes titled as "Pop & Cub's Christmas Smoochie". *When he is sliced by the hula-hoops, Cub screams like Flaky. *This is so far, the last Smoochie to date. Category:Episodes Category:Irregular Episodes Category:Lists Category:Smoochie Characters Category:Smoochie Videos Category:Other Media